


Shopping Games

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go shopping





	Shopping Games

Grocery shopping, the one time a month that Sebastian hated with a burning passion, especially when Kurt sank his claws into the grocery list and wouldn’t let go. Letting Kurt take hold of the shopping trolley was the easiest way for Sebastian to deal with things because he could grumble angrily to himself. He felt as if they were in the store for hours when in reality it had only been thirty minutes before Kurt flipped the list over “Are we done yet?” he asked with a pout coloring his tone

“Yes we are done” Kurt replied with a smirk that Sebastian hadn’t picked up on in his quickness to rejoice at his boyfriends words “With this half of the list. Still another page and a half to go Bas”

Sebastian groaned and fought the urge to bang his head against the nearest shelf before turning towards his boyfriend with a look of betrayal “Why must you be so cruel to me? You know that I despise grocery shopping and ye every month like clockwork you bring me to this horrible place” he exclaimed dramatically as possible, hoping it would get Kurt to let him go sit in the car as he finished out the rest of their shopping.

Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, Kurt shook his head quickly “No. If you want me to cook you’ll continue to do shopping with me every month or you’ll cook” he stated with a raised eyebrow “Otherwise zip it Smythe”

Sebastian pulled a face at Kurt’s words and sighed deeply “Fine!” he mumbled forcing himself to stay quiet the rest of the trip, if he wanted meals that wouldn’t make him sick that is.   



End file.
